V-mon (Daisuke Motomiya)
|-|Daisuke Motomiya= |-|Daisuke (Last Evolution)= |-|Veemon= |-|Chibimon= |-|Flamedramon= |-|Raidramon= |-|ExVeemon= |-|Magnamon= Summary Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya and his partner Veemon are two of the protagonists of Digimon Adventure 02. The de facto leader of the DigiDestined, their hot-blooded and reckless natures mean they have a lot of room for improvement, but they nevertheless step up to the plate and take the reins of their adventures with enthusiasm. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 8-C | 6-C | 6-C | 6-C | At least 3-C Name: Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya | Chibimon | Veemon | Flamedramon | Raidramon | ExVeemon | Magnamon Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but regarded as Male Age: 11 (02), 14 (Tri), 19 (Last Evolution) | Unknown Classification: Human, DigiDestined/Chosen Child, Egg bearer of Courage and Friendship | Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology | All previous abilites | All of previous abilities, Fire Manipulation | All of Veemon abilities, Electricity Manipulation | All of Veemon abilities Flight, Light Manipulation | All of Veemon abilities amplified, Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, and Energy Projection. Attack Potency: Wall level (Via this calc) | Large Building level+ (Comparable to other Rookie Digimon) | Island level (Can fight Adult level Digimon. On par with Raidramon) | Island level (Took down Minotarumon, a Digimon capable of generating earthquakes simply by punching the ground in a single hit. Should be equal to other Adult Digimon) | Island level (Superior to Raidramon and Flamedramon) | At least Galaxy level (Defeated Kimeramon. Stronger than Holydramon and Seraphimon. Fought alongside Gold Rapidmon against Cherubimon) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Agumon and Tentomon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable Adult level Digimon such as Meramon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Faster than Flamedramon. Has been stated multiple times by multiple sources to be at least lightning speed if not faster) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Comparable to other Adult level Digimon) | Relativistic+, with FTL reactions (Superior the likes of Seraphimon and Holydramon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Large Building Class+ (Can knock down trees in Episode 5) | Island Class | Island Class (Defeated Minotarumon in one hit) | Island Class | At least Galactic Class Durability: Wall level | Large Building level+ | Island level | Island level | Island level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Several dozen meters with fire projectiles | Several dozen meters with electrical attacks | Several dozen meters with projectiles | Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Veemon and his other forms are skilled fighters. Weaknesses: They are somewhat reckless and Veemon also needs food to acquire the energy necessary to Digivolve. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Veemon *'Vee Headbutt: '''Attacks with an intense headbutt. *'Head Slam:'' Attacks with V-mon Head while in the air. *'Boom Boom Punch:'' ''Attacks by windmilling both fists around and around. *'Hopping Kick: Leaps forwards to unleash multiple kicks on an enemy. *'Volley Kick: '''Jumps and does an aerial kick attack. *'Vee Punch: Punches the enemy. *'Veemon Head Spear:'' Jumps up and uses V-Head to land like a meteor. *'Victory Rush:'' ''A series of punches with boxing gloves. *'Vee Knockout:' ''Slides rapidly forward for a knockout punch. '''ExVeemon' *'Vee Laser: '''Shoots an intense laser beam in the shape of an X from its chest towards the adversary. *'Critical Crunch: Jumps up towards the enemy inflicting a powerful bite on them. *'''Hearty Shatter: '''Shoots a ball of fire while jumping or rams the enemy, shoulder-first, from the skies. '''Flamedramon *'Fire Rocket: '''Surrounds itself in an aura of fire and then shoots towards its opponent like a rocket. *'Flaming Fist: Punches with a fiery fist or shoots fireballs from its hand. *'Flame Shot: '''Covered in flames, it cuts diagonally upwards utilizing its helmet blade. *'Flame Shield: '''Encases itself in a ball of fire. '''Raidramon *'Blue Thunder: '''Strikes with bolts of lightning from the spikes on its back. *'Lightning Blade: Fires an electric blade from the blade on its head. *'''Thunder Blast: '''Fires bullets of electricity from its mouth. '''Magnamon *'Magna Explosion: '''Unleashes all of the energy of the Digimental into one large explosion. *'Magna Blaster: Fires one or more spheres of plasma, or fires a swarm of missiles from its armor. *'Magnum Punch: '''Punches the enemy. *'Magnum Kick: 'Kicks the enemy. *'Miracle Glitter: '''Shines rays of burning light from its armor. '''Key: Chibimon | Veemon | Flamedramon | Raidramon | ExVeemon | Magnamon Note: This profile covers V-mon as he appears in Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' Victini (Pokémon) Victini's profile (Speed was equalized and ExVeemon was used) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Chosen Children Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fate Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Law Users